There have in the past been provided several different types of covers for brushes and toilet plungers usable in the bathroom area. One of these is described in the Warner, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,912, which discloses a container 10 for a brush 20 that has a handle portion that appears to be locked inside the cover 16. A deodorizing bottle 20 is provided in the bottom of the cylindrical container 12. The Warner, et al. holder is not designed to hold a toilet plunger and does not have a narrow cylindrical cover for just its handle.
The Wilk Tool Assembly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,006, discloses a cylindrical cover for a tool such as a toilet plunger. There are some 43 different figures in the Wilk patent, and Mr. Wilk suggests a variety of different shapes for the tool housing and closure elements. None, however, appears to have a shape that conforms to the shape of the plunger itself, and thus, is unnecessarily costly and difficult to operate.
There is also a brush cover that is currently being marketed and apparently not the subject of any patent, at least not a United States Patent. Applicant would be happy to provide the Patent Office with photographs of this brush cover if requested to do to. This cover assembly includes a long, lower cylindrical housing having a relatively short removable top cover. The top cover has a central upward projection that fits closely around the brush handle except that it does not extend all the way downwardly near the tool housing.
Also, brush and tool covers are shown in the following patents: the Bechler, U.S. Pat. No. 162,605; the Quinlan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,421; the Tash, U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,641, and the Isakson, Des. U.S. Pat. No. 306,756.
None of the above covers corresponds closely to the shape of a standard toilet plunger, and thus, in manufacture would be unnecessarily costly, and because of their configuration, it is difficult to expose the toilet plunger or brush for removal and replacement in the unit.
It is a primary object of the present invention to ameliorate the problems noted above in toilet plunger holders and covers.